Fallen
by Nikkel
Summary: A daring rescue, the storm of the century, and a bolt of lightning strikes Rainbow Dash down. When she wakes up in the hospital, she is told that she may never fly again... AppleDash.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen  
><strong>_By Nikkel  
><em>( c ) to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Fall<strong>

Dark, dark clouds loomed over Ponyville.

They gathered and swirled, churning like an evil witch's brew. A fierce wind brought the angry thunderheads down the mountains. Every pony could see that it was the storm of the century – houses were boarded up, the food market was ransacked, and every pony fled to the safety of indoor housing to wait out the bad storm.

With a cacophonous roar of thunder and a bright flash of lightning, the black sky opened up a most torrential rain. Delicate crops were reduced to thick beds of mud in a matter of seconds. Tiny creeks flooded into rushing rivers, and a bell began to toll from the town center – a bell that served as a warning to every pony that the outdoors were unsafe.

But one pony defied this warning, even though she could hear the bell tolling from way up in the clouds. She flew above Ponyville, slicing through the iron curtains of rain, hooves stretched out in front of her. Powerful cyan wings propelled her forward, moving against the wind as well as her instincts. Rainbow Dash knew it was a death wish to be flying in a storm, but she was the only one left to rescue the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"_Heeeelllllllllpppp!_"

Rainbow Dash dived, racing a lightning bolt, her wings tingling. Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo were trapped in their tree house, the roof torn off and the trees around them devastated. Rainbow Dash landed on the wooden surface, hooves sliding, but catching herself before she crashed.

"C'mon!" she yelled to the three ponies huddled in the corner, kneeling down. "Let's get out of here while we still can!"

Scootaloo and Applebloom darted forward.

"Hey, lemme on first!" Applebloom shouted as Scootaloo helped herself up on the pegasus' back.

"Snooze you lose!" Scootaloo shouted back.

"But that ain't fair!"

"_Nothing's _gonna be fair if you don't get on right now!" Rainbow Dash yelled over her shoulder. "Hey! Sweetie Bell, we gotta go!"

But Sweetie Bell remained in the corner, shivering in the cold and drenched in the rain.

"I'm not going!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "I... I'd rather drown than go!"

"Aww, don't be such a baby!" Scootaloo said. "It's just a bit of flying!"

"Yeah, c'mon Sweetie Bell," Applebloom added. "Just think of how warm it'll be when we get home."

But Sweetie Bell still didn't move. Rainbow Dash snorted and pawed at the floor, impatient. She glared at Sweetie Bell, magenta eyes hot. "Sweetie Bell, if you don't get over here _right now_, I'm going to have to make a second trip! You know what that means, don't you? It means you'll have to wait here all by yourself while I drop these two off."

If possible, more fear appeared in Sweetie Bell's eyes. But the message got through and she blundered onto Rainbow Dash's back, eyes closed and limbs clenching onto her body.

"Let's rock and roll!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, and took to the stormy sky. The tree house below suddenly toppled over, as if their weight had somehow kept it from falling the entire time. There was no time for Rainbow Dash to look down, though, gaze focused on the bright red barn of Sweet Apple Acres through the steely sheets of rain. It wasn't even half a mile away, and yet...

A bolt of lightning seared past her left side. The ponies on her back screamed as she barreled to the right, the sheer force of momentum keeping them on her back. She gave a kick to the air, trying to get more speed, but it was impossible with the added weight and the wind against her.

The red barn was just below her now. Rainbow Dash made a vertical dive for it and braced herself, crashing through the wooden roof and landing in a large hay stack. The rain poured through the opening she had made, but the inside of the barn was dry, as it was on high ground.

"Oh no!" Applebloom cried, popping out of the hay stack. "My... My granny's ribbon! It's gone!"

Rainbow Dash climbed out of the hay stack as well, strands sticking to her wet mane and coat. "It's just a ribbon."

"No, it ain't!" Applebloom exclaimed, galloping up to her, eyes wide. "It's my granny's ribbon! She's had since she was a filly, and she gave it to me! And it's lucky, I swear it is! And now I've lost it!"

"We can look for it after the storm."

"Please, Rainbow Dash!" Applebloom whimpered and bowed her head, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Please!"

Rainbow Dash turned her head to the sky through the hole she had made. The thunder rumbled so much her chest hurt. She sighed and looked down to the depressed Applebloom. She knelt down again, as she had done at the tree house.

"Okay, we'll go get it," she huffed. She knew that somewhere up there would be a parting in the clouds to give them a decent vantage point... provided they didn't get struck by lightning, first. "But only because I don't want some Apple family curse on me or something."

"Yes ma'am!" Applebloom replied, hopping onto her back. Applebloom looked over to her two friends. "I'll be back before you know it!"

"Be careful!" Sweetie Bell said.

"I hope you get your cutie mark!" Scootaloo added, and soon Rainbow Dash and Applebloom were back in the sky.

"Do you see it anywhere?" Rainbow Dash shouted above the wind. If possible, the storm had gotten worse – she couldn't even see the barn beneath them anymore.

"No! I cain't hardly see anything!" Applebloom yelled back.

"Hold on tight, then!"

Applebloom clenched her teeth down onto the pegasus' rainbow mane as they zipped through the clouds and climbed higher into the atmosphere. Rainbow Dash lead them on an angled ascent up the massive thunderhead, hoping that the ribbon would be floating in the wind above the storm. It was harder to breathe and she could feel Applebloom's grip loosen, and she knew that if they didn't get back to earth soon, they would both be doomed.

"There it is!" Applebloom cried, and so it was – a tiny red ribbon tangled in the wind, mere inches above them. Rainbow Dash stretched her neck and tried to grab it with her teeth, when suddenly a strong wind slammed into her side. She rolled over, teeth clamping down on the ribbon, but also losing her passenger.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!_"

Applebloom's scream was louder than any crack of thunder. Rainbow Dash flipped and divebombed towards earth, wings beating faster than the wind around her, the ribbon still in her mouth. Applebloom's tiny body tumbled in the air and all she could do was scream in her mind – _No, no, no! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!_. She wouldn't live another day if it meant the end of Applebloom.

"Up here!" Rainbow Dash yelled, extending a hoof. Applebloom looked up and raised her own, but it was just out of reach.

At that same moment, Rainbow Dash felt a dangerous change in the atmosphere – so strong that she could feel it resonate throughout her entire body – and before she realized what was happening, a terrifying scar of blue-white lightning cascaded down from the black sky and struck her wing, surging through her entire body and leaving out the other, the world going numb and black and Applebloom's scream echoing in her ears...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>My second MLP story, after an experimental oneshot. Let me know what you think, there will be more on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen  
><strong>_By Nikkel  
><em>( c ) to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios

* * *

><p><em>Beep... Beep... Beep...<em>

Her ear twitched. What was that sound? It was... annoying...

Rainbow Dash cracked open her eyes, bright white light flooding in and blurring her vision. She tried to raise a hoof to shield herself, but her limbs were heavy, as if they were made of lead. She groaned, a throbbing pain evolving all over her body.

"Guys, I think she's coming to!"

That was... That was Spike's voice. Twilight's friend. What was he doing here? Wherever 'here' was?

"You sure about that?" said Applejack.

"Pretty sure," Spike replied.

"Oh, I hope the poor dear's okay," came Rarity's voice.

"Until she hears the news, that is," said Twilight. Rainbow Dash could hear all six of them surround her, but for what reason she couldn't make sense of. She opened her eyes again to find them looking down at her.

"What's going on?" she moaned, throat sore. "Am I dead?"

"You're not dead, silly!" Pinkie Pie chimed. "Well, I mean, you almost were, but we found you just in time!"

"Oh yes, you are one lucky pony," Fluttershy said with a soft smile.

"What do you mean.. 'almost dead'?" Rainbow Dash asked. Her memory was hazier than fog on a cool autumn morning.

"I don't know what kinda craziness you were doing in the storm up there, but you saved Applebloom's life," Applejack said. "And there's a lot I have to thank you for."

"I still don't-" Rainbow Dash began, when it all came flooding back to her at once. She sat straight up in the hospital bed, ignoring the pain in her back and tugging on the IVs hooked into her. "Applebloom! The ribbon! Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell! I have to -"

"Whoa there!" Applejack cut in, laying a hoof across the pegasus. "Don't panic. Applebloom and the others are all right. It's you we're worried about."

Rainbow Dash paused. "What? Why?"

They turned their heads away. Pinkie Pie took a sudden interest in a vase of flowers and Rarity picked at her hooves. Rainbow Dash frowned. Why was it so hard for them to just tell her what was going on?

"Well?" she said. "You gonna tell me or what?"

Twilight dared to look up. "It's... It's your _wings_, Rainbow Dash...:

Rainbow Dash continued to frown. "Huh? What about them?"

"The nurse pony said that you... that your wings... have been critically damaged."

"What does that mean?"

"It... It means that no pony knows if you'll ever be able to fly again. The doctors said that in the fall, your wings have been damaged to the point that... flying may be impossible for you now."

The horror closed in on the cyan pegasus. Her heart stopped in her chest. It was as if she was watching her life being... _shattered_. But she shook her head. The doctors must be wrong!

"That... That... No, no, _no!_" she yelled and tried to move her wings, but sharp stabs of pain pierced her shoulders. "That's not true!"

"I'm sorry, sugar cube," Applejack said. "But that's as true as it's gonna get."

"_Liar!_" Rainbow Dash yelled, anger settling in, and struggled to get out of bed. Not being able to fly meant no freedom, no joining the Wonderbolts, no Sonic Rainbooms, no pranks, no rescues, no fan club, no _Rainbow Dash_...

"Please, Rainbow Dash, calm down!" Fluttershy whinnied. "We don't want you getting anymore hurt!"

"What would happen if you wouldn't be able to fly again?" Rainbow Dash spat. She looked to the rest of her friends. "Or if you couldn't do magic or walk ever again?"

The room fell silent. Rainbow Dash glared at them, her magenta eyes turned to a cold maroon. Tears welled up in them and she raised her hooves to stop them, but they just kept coming and coming...

_Never to fly again..._

"We want you to know that we're here for you," Rarity whispered. "And are willing to give you all the support you need."

But Rarity's kind words were far away. Rainbow Dash craned her neck to look at her broken wings, splinted back together and bandaged to her sides. She tried flexing them – praying that they were wrong – but to no avail. Pain crunched all up her spine.

"Thanks guys," Rainbow Dash said, crestfallen. "But... I think I need to be alone for a while."

Twilight nodded. "Take all the time you need. Like Rarity said, we're all here for you."

Pinkie Pie grinned. "And besides! Lookit all the goodies you got!"

Presents, flowers, and assorted chocolates clustered Rainbow Dash's bedside table. She gave a small smile. "Those _are _a lot of goodies..."

"Take care," Fluttershy said, and followed Twilight to exit. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and relaxed, listening to her friends hooves' clop away on the tile floor. She then opened them again, realizing that one pony was still at her bedside.

"What's wrong, Applejack?"

"I just wanted to thank you..." Applejack said in a tone just above a whisper. She looked down at the floor, tears brimming in her eyes, but not falling. "I mean, I know I said it earlier, but... you saved my little sister. You _saved _Applebloom. I'm in your debt."

"Don't be... I'm the one that put her in danger in the first place. It would have been my fault if she got really hurt."

"Do you know how us and the Rescue Ponies found you?"

"I don't remember much of anything," Rainbow Dash replied, glancing out the window. The sky was dull and grey; leftovers from the storm the previous day.

"They found you and your wings wrapped around Applebloom. It seems you caught her before she hit the ground."

"Oh."

Rainbow Dash looked at her hooves. They, too, were wrapped in bandages and littered with tiny cuts.

"The whole family wanted me to say thank you for them," Applejack said, raising her head and meeting the pegasus' eyes. "And because you, uh, won't be able to fly to Cloudsdale for a while... You are more than welcome to stay with us."

Rainbow Dash nodded, but she couldn't help but feel even more depressed. She hadn't even _thought _about Cloudsdale and all that was there...

"I guess, uh, I'll let you get some rest then," Applejack said. She smiled, emerald eyes deep with sympathy. She looked over her shoulder at the bedside table. "Oh, and you should really try the apple pie. Granny Smith made it."

"Sure thing," she replied, and the orange earth pony left. Rainbow Dash sighed and laid back on the bed, eyes to the ceiling. It suddenly seemed so far away, but just out of reach.

It was then that she noticed a red ribbon tied to the bedpost at her feet. Despite the circumstances, perhaps it was lucky after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>All I can say is... Poor Rainbow Dash. I felt awful having to do this to her, because it's her passion for flying and excellence that make her such a great character. Either way, I'm looking forward to this weekend's episode. If you haven't heard, RD will be in a hospital (I have no doubt that it will be from a crash, and I will laugh if it was a crash during a storm. I have this weird knack of predicting what happens in some shows before they happen), and she'll discover the joys of reading. In other words, commence the Reading Rainbow memes. Anyways, let me know what you think, it's always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallen  
><strong>_By Nikkel  
><em>( c ) to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios

* * *

><p>"That should be most of it," Fluttershy said, dropping a large duffel bag onto the floor. The delicate pegasus was out of breath, several bags and suitcases laden around the guest room of the Apple family home. "I never knew you had so many trophies, Rainbow Dash."<p>

Rainbow Dash gave a weak smile, her wings bandaged to her sides. "That's what happens when you're the fastest pony in the sky... Or, used to be, at least."

"Oh, I wouldn't go about it thinking like that! I can't tell you how many birds, bats, and even butterflies I've rescued and thought they would never be able to fly again. It turns out that all they needed was some tender loving care."

At that moment, Applejack walked through the doorway. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I guess. Anyways, thanks for all your help, Fluttershy."

"It's no problem at all. If there is _anything _else you need, just ask," Fluttershy replied. "Now, be sure you get a _lot _of rest and take it easy. I think you will be back in the sky before you know it."

She left without a fuss, and Applejack turned to her friend. "Need any help unpacking?"

"Nah, I think I got it."

"Ya sure? Ya'll might wanna take Fluttershy's advice and kick it back."

"I'm _fine_," Rainbow Dash said, clenching her teeth. A glare darkened her normally bright features. "Just because I can't fly anymore doesn't mean I'm completely _helpless_."

Applejack blinked, surprised at her bitterness. "Well, uh, okay then... I'll be fixin' up the barn. Lemme know when you're done so I can take you on a tour."

"Sure," Rainbow Dash snorted, turning her back. Applejack stood there, hesitant to leave, but the cyan pegasus had made it clear that she wanted to be left alone. Applejack sighed and closed the door behind her with her tail.

Rainbow Dash opened one of the duffel bags with her teeth. Tucked inside were the shining gleams of gold trophies, silver plaques, blue ribbons, platinum medals, and bronze buttons. Almost all of them read "First Place", "Best Pegasus", or "Most Talented Flier". She dug down to the bottom and pulled up a wide, black binder. Inside were laminated certificates, awards, and listed achievements. There was also her acceptance letter from Flight School and an autographed portrait of the Wonderbolts. She knew that all of it belonged to her, but now it felt like some other pony's.

She zipped the bag closed and shoved it into the back corner of the closet. While it had been nice of Fluttershy to bring all of her belongings from her home in the clouds, she wished that the trophies and awards had been left behind. It all hurt too much to look at.

It didn't take long to unpack. She laid out the rainbow bedspread on the mattress, set her multicolored rotating disco ball on the nightstand, and placed her pet tortoise's home in an empty corner of the room. Fluttershy had insisted on taking care of Tank while she "recovered", but Rainbow Dash found herself wishing for his silent, steadfast company.

Soon enough, only one bag remained. Rainbow Dash paused – she knew that inside were all things dedicated to the Wonderbolts... Posters, action figures, buttons, stickers, magazines, little stuffed animals, newspaper cutouts, and even postcards. As a filly, she had been obsessed with the elite flying team... So much, that it had become her dream to join them.

But now it seemed that she would have to start dreaming of something new.

She sighed and glanced out the window. The setting sun painted a world of warm oranges and royal purples. On another day, she would have been soaring alongside the golden rays and breaking through the lavender clouds...

Some pony knocked on the door. Rainbow Dash turned to find Applebloom in the doorway. Her back left leg was carried in a cast and she, too, adorned a few bandages.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but supper's ready. Granny normally rings the cow bell, but she didn't wanna wake you up if you was sleepin'."

"Nah," Rainbow Dash replied. "But there's not much I can do now."

Applebloom's ears pulled back. "I... I'm _really _sorry about your wings... I had no idea that..."

Rainbow Dash shook her head. She walked over to her and held up her left hoof – tied around it was the red ribbon. "It's okay, Applebloom. And I think this belongs to you."

"Naw, keep it... You went through all that trouble to get it."

But Rainbow Dash had already untied it and laid it at the filly's feet. "Take it. It's yours anyways."

Applebloom picked up the ribbon, stared at it, and then threw herself around the pegasus. Rainbow Dash winced, the filly's little arms pressing against her broken wings, but she managed to break out a smile. No words needed to be said how thankful Applebloom was.

"So did you get your cutie mark yet?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No!" Applebloom huffed in frustration. "But Big Mac said he'd help me and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders re-build the treehouse."

"That's awesome. I'd like to help, but..." Rainbow Dash flexed her wings the best she could. "I don't think I'd be very useful."

"Sure ya would! Ya'll could be materials coordinator with me!"

"Hey ya'll," Applejack said, clopping to the top of the stairs. "Your letting your supper get cold. C'mon now."

"Okay," Applebloom replied, and disappeared down the stairs, still as quick as a whip despite her injuries. Applejack turned to Rainbow Dash, one eyebrow raised.

"Sure you're doing okay, sugar cube?"

"You're going to keep asking that, aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well right now, I'm hungry. Now let's have some of that delicious Apple family dinner I've heard so much about."

"You betcha!" Applejack exclaimed, and galloped down the stairs. Rainbow Dash stood at the top, frowning. Applejack's grin vanished. "Oh... Sorry about that."

Rainbow Dash descended the staircase, one hoof on the railing. "I guess this is just another thing I'll have to get used to..."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that..." Applejack said. She was used to racing her friend in almost everything. Rainbow Dash reached the bottom and walked past her without a word. Applejack hung her head. It seemed that she needed time to get used to Rainbow Dash's broken wings as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Nothing much to say here, really. Told you I'd update every Friday, though, even there are only five minutes left. Hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallen  
><strong>_By Nikkel  
><em>( c ) to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash rolled over in bed and sighed. Dark circles hung beneath her heavy eyes, the bedsheets tangled around her cyan form.<p>

"Whoever said mattresses were comfy hasn't slept on a cloud," she snorted, kicking the covers away. She left the room, went down the stairs, and sat in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Why good afternoon, sunny-shine," Granny Smith croaked, washing dishes in the sink.

Rainbow Dash yawned. "What's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast already plumb 'n' gone, my dear. You done slept right through it."

Rainbow Dash groaned and laid her head in her hooves. Up in Cloudsdale, there was an all-you-can-eat, 24-hour buffet that was always available for every pegasus in the sky, no matter what time they woke up.

"'Bout time you're up," Applejack said, coming through the kitchen screen door. Her gold mane was plastered to her brow and neck, her amber coat owning a reddish tinge, her cheeks flushed. "Think you could give me, Big Mac, an' Applebloom some help with the tree house?"

Rainbow Dash's stomach rumbled in disagreement, but it looked like she wasn't getting any breakfast. "I still don't know what good I'd be."

"There's plenty for you to do. You just gotta start thinkin' like an earth pony."

Rainbow Dash grumbled and set her head down again. Applejack sighed and pulled on her mane, yanking her out of the seat.

"Let's go, sugar cube," Applejack said, opening the screen door for her. "'Sides, didn't you _promise_ Applebloom you'd help?"

"Maybe."

"Get a move on, then."

Rainbow Dash sighed, Applejack pushing her out the door. Smells of crisp apples, bedded hay, and cow manure flooded her nose, but her head titled to the clear blue sky... The perfect the sky. The kind for dipping through crystal clouds and soaring on speedy air currents. Her wings burned beneath her bandages and her heart reached for it, but it was chained to the ground by her new disability. Applejack walked past her and said something, but she didn't hear it.

"I can't do this," Rainbow Dash sputtered, and galloped back inside, almost knocking over Granny Smith on her way in. She escaped to her room and kicked the door closed with her hind hooves, yanking the curtains closed. She slunk beneath the covers and cloaked herself in total darkness.

"Aw, c'mon Rainbow!" Applejack yelled from beyond the door. "Ya'll can do this. You're a strong pony, I know it."

Rainbow Dash curled into a tight ball, her rainbow tail between her legs. "That pony's gone. She crashed and burned outta the sky."

"No, she didn't. She's in there and is a living angel to my little sister. She's one of the strongest ponies I know."

"Didn't you hear me? That pony _crashed _and _burned_. She's not here anymore!"

Beyond the door, Applejack sighed and hung her head. "But I know she is..."

Leaving Rainbow Dash to be, Applejack clopped her way back out into the barnyard. Her hooves led her out into the orchard, where her older brother Big Macintosh was bucking apples out of the tree and into a large cart. He paused and noticed her sad expression.

"Rainbow's got me worried, Big Mac. I'm trying to help her, but I don't think it's doing any good," she said, kicking at the ground.

"Hmm..."

"I mean, I know it's good to give her time. That's... expected, I guess. But she doesn't believe me when I say that she's still the pony we all know."

"Huh..."

"This is all really hard to take upon myself. Rainbow Dash is my best friend, but you know how we have to work the farm. It's a lot for me to do all by myself," Applejack said and sighed again. If the others knew how Rainbow Dash had been doing, she knew they would end up feeling the same... Even Pinkie Pie had their limits. But was it better to help Rainbow Dash together or on her own? Teamwork had always helped in the past. Applejack stood up straight and grinned, an idea bursting in her mind. "Well, I'll be an apple's bruise! You're a genius, Big Mac! Thanks for all your help!"

"Eeyup."

Applejack turned on her hoof and sprinted down the dirt road into Ponyville – if her friends were going to go along with her plan, then she needed as much time as possible. She rounded Sugar Cube Corner and bolted through the town marketplace. She burst through the door of the Cake Shop.

"Pinkie Pie!" she exclaimed. "I need your help!"

The pink earth pony grinned and bounced up to her. "Sure thing, Applejack! What's on your mind?"

"I..." Applejack paused, catching her breath. "I mean, _we_ should throw a get-well party for Rainbow Dash. I think she deserves."

Pinkie Pie's eyes went wide and Applejack could already see the excitement building up in her. If possible, she grinned even wider. "That's a _great _idea! And – _oh my goodness_ – I have to get to work right away! _Oh Mr. and Mrs. Caaaaaaaake_..."

.:..:..:..:..:.

The next day, the Apple family kitchen was decorated with rainbow streamers, get-well balloons, and an ice cream cake in the shape of a thundercloud. The warm aroma of apple fritter floated around the room as each pony strapped a party hat to their head, dashing into a hiding spot and waiting for their guest of honor to arrive.

"This is a great idea, Applejack," Twilight said. "I hope Rainbow Dash likes it."

"Are you kidding?" Pinkie Pie squealed. "_Of course_ she'll like it! Who _doesn't _like parties?"

"I sure hope she does," Applejack replied, mildly doubtful. The party would either go really well, or...

"I think she's coming!" Fluttershy gasped, and a hush fell over the kitchen. Sure enough, Rainbow Dash appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her mane tangled and her cyan coat faded from the lack of sleep.

"_SURPRISE!_"

"_Aaah!_" Rainbow Dash reared in fright, but stopped when she saw familiar faces pop up. Her hooves landed on the ground. She frowned, her brow set. "What's all this?"

"It's a surprise party, duh!" Pinkie Pie replied, arms spread wide.

"It's actually meant to be a get-well party," Applejack added.

Rainbow Dash continued to frown. She approached the kitchen table and stared at the thundercloud-shaped cake. "And _this_?"

"A cake in your honor, of course," Rarity replied.

"My _honor_?" Rainbow Dash sneered. "My _honor_? Do you guys even realize how I... how I ended up like _this_?"

Their faces fell. Anger twisted on Rainbow Dash's features, darker than anything they had seen before. She squeezed her tear-blotted eyes shut, clenched her teeth, and pinned her ears back. Every pony held their breath. Fluttershy hid behind Pinkie Pie.

"None of you understand..." she growled, her head bowed with her mane covering her eyes. "What I was... before the fall... Doesn't exist anymore... _Can't _exist anymore."

"But, Rainbow Dash—" Pinkie Pie squeaked.

"_No!_" Rainbow Dash yelled, kicked the table, throwing the cake to the floor. "_No!_ Now all of you, _leave me alone!_"

The ponies gasped in shock. Rainbow Dash glared at them one last time and stormed up the stairs. Her door slammed shut once again.

"That was the worst party ever," Pinkie Pie sniffled, the fallen cake at her feet. "We didn't even get to have this lovely cake..."

Applejack shook her head. "I knew this was a bad idea... Why did I even go through with it?"

"Don't give up, Applejack," Twilight said, a hoof on her shoulder. "You gave it your best shot."

"No, I didn't... I've been trying and trying, but nothing seems to make her happy anymore."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow morning. How's that? I might be able to talk some sense into her."

"Ha, good luck. She's as stubborn as a mule, she is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay. So I'm a day late. Shoot me... with reviews? Get it? Get it? I'm a terrible person.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallen  
><strong>_By Nikkel  
><em>( c ) to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios

* * *

><p>"We need to talk."<p>

"_Aaah!_" Rainbow Dash almost fell out of bed. "What... What are you _doing _here?"

Twilight Sparkle stood at her beside, chipper as an early bird. "I said that we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Oh, just... What's happened recently."

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Applejack put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Not at all. I came out of my own self-interest and personal empathy for your condition. However, Applejack is very concerned about you as well."

Rainbow Dash snorted and rolled her eyes. "I hardly noticed. She keeps pretending that... that things are _okay_."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Like I can... Like I can still fly. Like I can still be _me_. And she doesn't understand that. No one seems to."

"If it makes you feel better, I do."

"Oh _really_?" Rainbow Dash snarled, her eyes growing dark once more. "Your wings aren't _broken forever_, Twilight."

"But I know what it _feels_ like," Twilight replied. "Do you remember this past year's Winter Wrap-Up?"

"Sure."

"I was still new to Ponyville, so I was finding it difficult to fit in. When I learned I wasn't allowed to use my magic... I felt like I lost a part of myself. Without my magic, I... I wasn't sure about anything. I can only guess that without your wings, you feel the same."

"I... But you got your magic back again."

"But it felt terrible without it. And I know I wouldn't want to feel that way again. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I guess," Rainbow Dash said, shrugged, and laid back into her pillows. She stared at the ceiling and silently wished that it was the sky. "But, even if you understand, Applejack doesn't. Unlike your magic and my wings, she doesn't have anything to lose."

"Nothing to lose?" Twilight echoed, startled. "She has _everything_ to lose. The farm, her family, Ponyville... _You_."

Rainbow Dash didn't reply. If Applejack cared, why did she keep pretending that everything was okay? It was as if she expected her to get right back up, but... The past was done. Her broken wings were solid reminders of that.

"Applejack has one of the biggest hearts in Equestria," Twilight said in a low, soothing voice. "Don't push her away because she wants to help. We _all _want to help, but what good are we if you don't listen or take a chance? It worries all of us."

"Flying's all I've ever known, Twilight. I... I don't know what to do without it. I feel... _lost_, y'know?"

"I know," Twilight replied, laying her hoof over her friend's. "But... Maybe it's time to learn something new. The Apple family welcomed you into their home for saving Applebloom. I think you'd be able to learn something very useful from them."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Only you can discover that."

"Oh..." Rainbow Dash paused and sat up. Her rainbow mane was still tangled, her cyan coat almost faded to grey, and heavy black bags hung beneath her eyes, but she smiled for the first time in days. "Thanks, Twilight. Thanks for talking to me."

"You're welcome," Twilight replied, returning the smile. "Now, you know what you should do?"

"What?"

"You should apologize to Applejack. Then... You should probably listen to what she has to say. Maybe do something nice for her."

"Oh. Okay."

"Anyways, I have to re-organize my library today. Good luck!"

"Thanks."

And she left. Rainbow Dash sighed. She tossed her hooves over the side of the bed and pulled the window curtain back. Down below, Applejack was puling a heavy cartload of bright, red apples. Rainbow Dash watched as she dumped them into a long trough of running water, leading into a small barn where they were processed beneath the vigilant eye of Big Macintosh. The cart empty, Applejack turned around and headed back out to the orchard.

If her wings worked, Rainbow Dash would have flow down to apologize, right then and there. For now, though, she would have to rely on her own four hooves.

Rainbow Dash made her way outside and followed the deeply-imbedded wheel and horseshoe tracks. The day was once again clear and blue, and once again her wings burned and her heart hurt, but she pushed on, knowing that apologizing to Applejack was the most important thing she could do right now.

She found the amber earth pony hard at work, bucking trees with such force that all of the apples fell. She then picked them up one-by-one and dropped them into her empty cart.

"Uh... Hey AJ," Rainbow Dash said. Applejack's ears twitched at her voice and she turned around, surprised. Rainbow Dash smiled, one hoof pawing at the ground in nervousness. "I... I wanted to apologize. For everything lately."

"It's okay, Rainbow," Applejack replied, her voice soft. "I haven't been the most helpful to you, I know. I should be the one that's sorry."

"No, it's not okay. You've been loads of help. I've just been too much of a donkey-downer to realize it."

"What do you mean?"

"You've given me a place to stay, you and Granny Smith make sure I'm fed, and... you're my best friend. What more could I ask for?"

Applejack sighed and looked to the blue sky above the both of them. "You could ask to fly, y'know."

"I could... But if I had to lose you, I'd rather stay grounded for the rest of my life."

"You... You mean that?"

"You betcha."

Applejack looked like she was going to cry, but she held her tears back. Instead, she walked up and nuzzled Rainbow Dash's nose, as if she were kissing her. Rainbow Dash nuzzled her back.

"Good," Applejack whispered. "Because I'd give up everything, too, if it meant I'd lose you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Cue AppleDash fans smiling and feeling fuzzy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fallen  
><strong>_By Nikkel  
><em>( c ) to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios

* * *

><p>Morning came bright and early to the emerald fields of Sweet Apple Acres, the amber sun yawning over the horizon, still clouded with cool, midnight mists. The apples hung red and ripe in the trees, glistening with dew, and ready for the picking.<p>

The sun slipped between the curtains of the Apple family guest bedroom. Rainbow Dash groaned beneath her covers and rolled over in her sleep, peacefully –

"_Cockadoodledoooooooo!_"

"_Ringdingalingalingaling!_"

"Rise 'n' shine, Rainbow!" Applejack yelled above the cacophony, ripping the blankets away. "Time to start the day!"

"Ugh..." Rainbow Dash grumbled, rolling over with her back to the earth pony.

"C'mon now!"

Applejack yanked on the pegasus' tail. Rainbow Dash kicked a hoof at her, but Applejack dodged it and pulled harder.

"Today's the day! Today's the day!" Applebloom cried in the hallway, bouncing into the room. "Wake up, Rainbow Dash! Applejack said you're gonna help fix the treehouse today!"

A magenta eye glared at Applejack, who only smiled in response.

"Okay, okay, I'm up..."

"_Yaaaaayyyy!_"

"Ugh..."

Over the course of an hour, her belly was stuffed with apple french toast, apple juice, and apple bagels. Rainbow Dash followed Applejack to the barnyard where the chickens emerged from their coop and the cows bleated in their stalls. Rainbow Dash shot a glower at her friend.

"I thought we were fixing the treehouse today?"

"We are," Applejack replied, chipper. "But we gotta take care o' the chores, first. It'll be faster with the two of us. You wanna milk the cows or feed the chickens?"

"Uh... I'll feed the chickens."

"All right then. Holler if you need me."

Grumbling to herself, Rainbow Dash pulled on the corner of the burlap feed sack. She dug her hooves into the dirt, determined to move the sack, but it didn't budge. She frowned and tried a different tactic, butting her head into it; the sack fell over with an unenthusiastic flop. She kicked it with her front hoof. No wonder Applejack had muscles of steel.

She knew that there had to be another way to get the sack to the chicken coop. She studied it, hoping to find some evidence of past feeds, but all she could find was a small hole where she had pulled on it earlier.

A new idea struck the pegasus. Rainbow Dash tilted the bag up, draining the feed through the hole, until she could pull on the sack.

"Ha! This isn't so hard," she crowed, kicking the coop door open with her hind foot, dragging the sack. She dropped it, the feed spilling onto the ground. "Come and – _Whoa_!"

The chickens swarmed the feed bag, flocking beneath her hooves and tipping her over. She hit the ground hard and something pecked her in the eye.

"Hey! What gives?"

And she looked up to find a very angry rooster glaring at her.

Rainbow Dash screamed in horror as the rooster chased her around the coop. Several chickens looked up, screeched in excitement, and joined the chase. Rainbow Dash sprinted back and forth from one end of the coop to the other, her wings burning at her sides, knowing that if she could fly, she wouldn't be in the mess she was in. So she did the only thing – other than running – that she could do.

"_Helllllllllllp!_"

"What in tarnation-"

"Applejack! They've gone _crazy_!"

"Hold on there, Rainbow!"

And suddenly Applejack was between her and the chicken horde. Rainbow Dash sprinted through the open gate as Applejack leaped over the fence. Rainbow Dash skidded to a halt, panting and looking over her shoulder to find Applejack dumping out the feed bag until it was empty. The chickens flocked to the food, and the rooster glared in Rainbow Dash's direction, but went to the food as well. Applejack tossed the sack over her back and closed the gate behind her.

Rainbow Dash smiled in embarrassment, her ears falling back. "Sorry. I guess chicken-feeding isn't my thing."

"Don't worry about it, sugar cube. You'll fit in somewhere 'round here, I got no doubt about that," Applejack replied with a smile, nonplussed. "Now, Big Mac 'n' Applebloom are a'waitin' for us at the treehouse."

"If you say so," Rainbow Dash sighed. Insofar, it seemed that she had only caused trouble for the earth pony. She trotted beside Applejack down the path to the treehouse. When she looked up at the green trees around her, she noticed that the tips of the leaves were beginning to change color. "Summer's almost over."

"Yep. Then it'll be harvesting season. We'll need all the help on the farm we can get."

But Rainbow Dash's mind was elsewhere. Last fall, there had been the Iron Pony Race. She hadn't been allowed to use her wings for that, either, and yet somehow it had been different to how she felt now. In both instances, Applejack was there – either as her competitor or her... Rainbow Dash glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. She had no doubt that Applejack was her friend, but there were time like now – with just the two of them trotting shoulder-to-shoulder down the beaten trail, the summer wind in their manes, and the crisp aroma of apples filling the air – did she wonder if there was something more than friendship.

The path opened up to a clearing of a single, large maple tree. One of the branches lie broken on the ground from the storm and wooden boards dangled by single nails to the trunk. A pile of rope, a tool box, and several bundles of lumber were waiting to be used to re-build the dilapidated treehouse.

Applebloom, despite one of her legs still in a cast, galloped up to them, grinning at the sight of Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell tailed after her.

"You made it! You made it!" Applebloom exclaimed. "Now we can finally get to work!"

"I'm so sorry about your wings, Rainbow Dash," Scootlaoo said, frowning, but Rainbow Dash smiled and laid a hoof on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Scoots. I'm here now, and so is Applebloom," she replied. "Let's get to work!"

"Yay!" the fillies cheered in unison, and the ponies set to work. Big Mac and Applejack tethered strings to one of the largest branches taken down by the storm, hauling it out of the clearing. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo swung ladders on either side of the trunk and tore down the remaining boards, ripping out nails and laying the groundwork for a new platform. Applebloom and Sweetie Bell oversaw the blueprints and passed tools to the working ponies. The sound of banging hammers, sawing wood, and grunts of effort filled the air, each pony laboring beneath the afternoon sun. Floorboards were made and wooden steps were nailed into the trunk. Paint cans were opened and by the time the sun was setting, a brand new, bright red tree house sat in the arms of the maple tree. The six ponies took a step back and admired their work.

"Ain't she a beaut!" Applejack said, flecks of white paints potted all over her amber coat.

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Applebloom exclaimed. "It's _amazin_'! Way better than before!"

"And now it'll hold up in a storm, right?" Scootaloo asked.

"Eeyup," Big Mac confirmed.

At that moment, a cow bell clamored throughout Sweet Apple Acres.

"Dinner time!" Applejack announced.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Sweetie Bell shouted, and the six ponies were suddenly stampeding down the path. Sweetie Bell and Applebloom pulled ahead first, charging forward like a pair of rabbits, but Applejack and Rainbow Dash soon overtook them. Scootaloo fell somewhere in the middle, and Big Mac trailed behind, uninterested in speed, but keeping up nonetheless. Rainbow Dash cast a mischievous look at her competitor, and Applejack returned the look; they were neck-in-neck, trampling onto the front porch like a pair of hot-blooded stallions. The others soon joined them.

"You're a rotten egg, Big Mac!" Applebloom yelled. "Big Mac's a rotten _eggggggggg_! Big Mac's a rotten _eggggggggg_!"

Applejack chuckled and snorted, turning to Rainbow Dash. "You win this time. But I'll get you in the next Iron Pony Race, I swear I will."

"Ha, sure you will. Every pony knows that I'm the fastest thing there ever was, sky or land."

"If you say so," Applejack said, rolling her eyes. She paused before following the fillies and Big Mac inside. "There's something I'd like to show you after dinner."

"Cool, what is it?"

"You'll see."

"It's not another surprise party, is it?"

"Naw. But I think you'll like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry about the wait, folks. Busy weekend. So, I just noticed that this chapter's relatively short, but meh. I've always been someone that's for quality over quantity. See you on Friday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Fallen  
><strong>_By Nikkel  
><em>( c ) to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios

* * *

><p>"You know, they have an all-you-can-eat buffet in Cloudsdale, but I don't think I've ever been as full as I am when I eat here," Rainbow Dash said. Her and Applejack walked out of the house and through the barnyard, leaving the rest of the ponies to relax. The sky was now dark and twinkling with thousands of stars, a full moon suspended in the sky and bathing the two in silver.<p>

"Good to hear," Applejack replied. "You know what they say – eating an apple keeps the doctor away. But I guess eating twelve apples a day keeps you healthy for life, right?"

"Haha, yeah. So whatcha gonna show me?"

"Somethin' I _promise _you'll like."

They stopped in front of the big red barn that Rainbow Dash had crashed through during the storm. Applejack opened the door and turned to her.

"Now, you have to keep your eyes closed," she said.

"Got it." Rainbow Dash covered her eyes with her hooves, but squinted through them.

"And no peeking, missy."

"Aww, fine," Rainbow Dash groaned, but closed her eyes all the way. Applejack went inside the barn, talking to herself and moving tools on a workbench around, but what she was doing in particular, Rainbow Dash couldn't tell.

"Okay! You can come in and open your eyes!"

The cyan pegasus' mouth fell open in shock. There, Applejack stood with a mechanical contraption strapped to her midsection resembling a pair of wings. Applejack stepped towards her and the wings flapped with a very lifelike stroke, the hawk feathers catching the air.

"Whatcha think?" Applejack asked.

"They're..." Rainbow Dash was at a loss for words. "They're amazing... But if you wanted to fly, why didn't didn't you just have Twilight magic you some?"

"Because they aren't for me, silly. They're for you."

Rainbow Dash, if possible, was even more stunned. "For _me_?"

"Yep! Rarity helped me with the design, Twilight made sure they would function, Fluttershy collected the materials, and Pinkie Pie was our test flier, so I know they work. You can even fit your wings in them, like a pair of horseshoes. Would you like to try 'em out?"

"Would I!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, a new life sparking through her. "Do you have any idea how _awesome_ those are?"

"Okay. Let's get you outta those bandages, first."

Applejack took off the mechanical wings and set them aside. She came close to Rainbow Dash and carefully undid the bandages around her midsection. Her once beautiful, electric blue wings were now a pale, sickly grey. Black scars traced where the lightning had struck through her. Several feathers clung to the bandages or fell to the ground. Applejack paused.

"Rainbow, I... I'm so sorry... I had no idea it was this... Well I did, but I..."

"Applejack," Rainbow Dash interrupted. She turned and rubbed her head into her neck. "Everything will be fine. If there's one thing I've learned from you, it's that there are always second chances. Now let's get those sweet-looking robo-wings on!"

"But..." Applejack pulled back. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"I'll be okay."

"If you so insist."

Applejack wrapped the leather belts around Rainbow Dash's legs and pulled them tight. She also secured the ones around her midsection and guided her wings into the mechanical ones, securing them with a gentle but durable wiring. Rainbow Dash winced, pain shooting up her spine, but once her wings were set, the pain disappeared.

"There!" Applejack exclaimed. "Give 'em a flap by walking."

Rainbow Dash took a step forward. The wings bent and she keeled over from the sudden pain, every nerve lighting on fire.

"Rainbow!" Applejack gasped.

"I can handle this," Rainbow Dash grumbled before Applejack could move, sweat coating her brow. She stood up and took another step forward, and then another, and another, the cobbled wings flapping accordingly. "I can do this. I _know _I can."

"Rainbow... Please don't hurt yourself..."

"Let me do this, Applejack..."

Rainbow Dash walked all the way to the other side of the barn, grunting and groaning, stumbling and standing up all over and over again. Instinct told Applejack to look away, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the struggle. There was something about Rainbow Dash's passion for flight and stubborn determination that kept her going, despite the pain.

But then Rainbow Dash broke out into a run. Applejack's eyes went wide, the pegasus' hooves just lifting off the ground, when her legs twisted and she crashed on her side, skidding across the barn.

Applejack galloped to her side, nudging her with her nose. "Rainbow! You all right?"

"Ugh..."

"Come on, get up..." Applejack placed her shoulder beneath her friend's body and helped her to a stand. "You gotta take it slow, sugar cube."

"I know, I _know_," Rainbow Dash replied, wincing. "It's how I got kicked out of Flight School."

"Huh?"

"Well, one of the reasons, anyway. I've never told anyone this, but, I always used to do things really fast and end up crashing. Every pony thought I wasn't taking it seriously, so... They kicked me out. It didn't really matter to me, though, because I knew I was the best flier in Equestria."

"Y'know, that's one thing I admire about you."

"What is?"

"Your perseverance. No matter what anyone tells you, you don't give up."

"Oh. Thanks?"

"Let's get those wings off of you, re-bandage yours, and go for a midnight stroll."

"I'm actually kinda tired... Maybe another day."

"Okay. I'll hold ya to that."

"Gee, aren't you nice."

"Hey, just because of what's happened don't mean you can give me the slip."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, this is the part where I admit to being a huge _Magic: the Gathering _player. I had the idea of making mecha-wings out of the Innistrad artifact-equipment card "Cobbled Wings". If you're not familiar with this, you can find it available for viewing on my profile. On another note, I once had the idea that Applejack would make the wings by herself, because she wanted to fly with Rainbow Dash. This, however, works much better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fallen  
><strong>_By Nikkel  
><em>( c ) to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash woke up as early as she could, before the sun rose and the rooster crowed. She galloped down to the barnyard before any other pony was awake, feeding the chickens and guiding the cows into the pasture, doing all of the regular morning chores around the farm. She even filled a cart of ripe apples and brought them for Big Macintosh to inspect later in the day. By the time the sun had risen, everything was finished.<p>

Applejack yawned and strolled into the barnyard, but stopped, her eyes wide. "Why... What in the hay is going on here?"

"I did the chores," Rainbow Dash replied, grinning.

"Why?"

"I wanted to try out the wings again."

"Well... I suppose so... Since the chores are done 'n' all..."

"_Yes_!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed and punched the air. She bolted for the barn, and Applejack couldn't help but smile, despite her concern. It was simply nice to see her best friend recovering.

Soon enough, the mecha-wings were strapped to Rainbow Dash once more, and she moved around with more ease than the previous night, grinning all the way. She sprinted from one end of the barn to the other; it was hard to believe that just the night before, she was struggling to take a single step. Applejack knew that because of the weather, pegasi were notable for their resistance to things other ponies would find painful or difficult, and she wondered if that had anything to do with Rainbow Dash's recovery. It was magical in and of itself.

"Hey, Rainbow, let's head over to Fluttershy's," Applejack suggested, but the pegasus was already way ahead of her. She sprinted to catch up, running through the trees and up the road to Fluttershy's cottage. Rainbow Dash was already pounding on her door.

"Fluttershy! Hey, Fluttershy, open up!"

The door swung open and Fluttershy gasped. "Rainbow Dash! What are you doing moving around? Is everything at Applejack's okay?"

"Everything's _great_! Take a look at what AJ made for me!"

Rainbow Dash turned and flaunted the hoof-crafted wings that held up her own, kept like a hoof in a glove. She flexed them, her blue feathers meshing with the chestnut ones of the hawk's.

"Oh my," Fluttershy gasped. She noticed Applejack standing leaning against the fencepost in the background, smirking. Fluttershy winked at her, and Applejack tipped her hat, their mission accomplished. Fluttershy turned to Rainbow Dash. "So, can you fly yet?"

"A little. I tried these babies on last night, so I think I'm getting used to it."

"Do you think we could try it together?"

"Absolutely!"

"That is... You don't mind, do you, Applejack?"

Applejack shook her head. "Not at all. I'll be back at the farm if ya'll need me."

"C'mon, c'mon!" Rainbow Dash hollered, grabbing Fluttershy, and they fled to a landscape of low-lying hills.

"You might want to be careful, Rainbow," Fluttershy said as Rainbow Dash prepared to jump from one hill to another. "Those wings may help you, but they're still very delicate."

"Oh, c'mon. Applejack said that these wings were Pinkie-Pie-proof."

"Yes, but that doesn't make you indestructible..."

"I'll be fine, just watch!"

And Rainbow Dash steadied herself, her head down, her tongue curling over her upper lip, and her wings horizontal, ready to fly at the first beat. Her heart pounded in her ears and she pawed at the ground. The wind brushed through her multi-hued mane, now bright and flashy as it had once been, eyes set on the hill before her. She was waiting for the perfect moment.

She kicked off – _hard_ – and surged forth, her legs like a blazing cobalt fire beneath her. The wings on her body flapped in conjunction, gaining speed so fast that Fluttershy held her breath, her hooves covering her mouth.

And she jumped.

Rainbow Dash soared through the air, the wind beneath her cobbled wings, and her heart flying for the first time in weeks. Her hooves hit the ground as she landed, her chest out and proud.

"I did it, Fluttershy! I did it!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yes, it was a _wonderful _performance!" Fluttershy replied, gliding over to her.

The sound of several, heavy hooves hitting the earth made the two ponies turn around. They came face-to-face with a trio of male pegasi; both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy recognized them as a notable group of bullies from Cloudsdale.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" asked the burliest of the trio, a brown colt with large wings.

Rainbow Dash stepped up to him, her happiness gone and her blood hot. "What do you want, Billy? Shouldn't you be chasing clouds?"

"Ha. I'm wondering what you and the scaredy-filly are doing all the way down here. Me and the boys haven't seen you crash in days."

"So? Why should I tell _you _what I'm doing? You know a talented flier never reveals her secrets."

Billy snorted. It was then that he noticed her wings, his brow raised. "What the fog are those?"

"Weights," Rainbow Dash replied without missing a beat. She flexed the mecha-wings. "But I don't expect you guys to understand this kind of super-advanced training."

"_Weights_?" echoed another colt, Hoops. "They look more like _training wings _to me!"

"Yeah," sneered the other, Score. "What'd you do? You teach weak little foals to fly, now? They say that those that can't do, _teach_."

Rainbow Dash glared at them, her mane bristling and her teeth clenched, her head down and ready to charge. Before she could pounce, however, Fluttershy stepped between them.

"I'll have all of you know that Rainbow Dash is a better pony than all three of you!" she said, loud and assertive. "She rescued a filly from an awful storm and broke her wings! You have no place to make fun of her astonishing recovery!"

The trio paused, looked and Rainbow Dash again, and burst into cold laughter.

"Congratulations, Rainbow _Crash_!" Billy jeered, hugging his side. "You finally lived up to your name!"

Rainbow Dash's ears fell back, her cheeks burning red, and her tail tucked between her legs. Fluttershy was taken aback, startled at such rudeness, her mouth gaping. The three pegasi turned tail and took to the sky.

"Smell ya later, _Rainbow Crashed_!" Billy cackled over his shoulder.

"Don't listen to them," Fluttershy huffed, miffed at their behavior. "You've said to me plenty of times that bullies don't deserve attention."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Rainbow Dash sighed in defeat and sat on her haunches, the mech-wings rustling. "They've always made fun of me, even in Flight School. But maybe they're right... Maybe I do a better job of being _Rainbow Crash_ instead of _Rainbow Dash_..."

"Not a chance! I still believe that you can fly, Rainbow, no matter how fast. And as I said to them, you've made an astonishing recovery."

"It's been most of Applejack's work, really... You should be amazed at all she's done for me."

"And I am _thrilled_ that she has helped you. But please know that I am proud of you. You have come a long way since the crash."

At that moment, a cow bell rang in the distance.

"Time for dinner," Rainbow Dash said. "Um... I was thinking of flying back. Would you like to spot me?"

"Of course!"


End file.
